Teen Titans : Desperate Measures
by gImmecHeese
Summary: What will hapen when Kitten comes calling at the Tower to settle the score with Robin? What if they face a comon foe now? What if they actually had to work together?I make it sound so serious... RR please. Rating might change.
1. Hello, I'm Kitten and I'm in your house

**Author's Note: Hi! I hope you enjoy this. I don't own Teen Titans. I wish I did though, but I don't. D: **

* * *

Kitten smiled, walking around Titans Tower, trying to find Robin's room so she could finally have her revenge. She was amazed how far her plan had come. Maybe she'd even be able to kill Robin and get out before she even met any other Titans. As she was worrying about that, she found her way to the door that said 'Robin' on it. She stood outside for a while, trying to listen to if he was awake. She knocked, just to see if he was up, but he wasn't. As she opened the door to see where he was, there was movement in the room. So, he was up then...

Robin rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was in his room in bed, exactly where he had been when he went to bed. Nothing had changed about his room, and the clock worked, so he wasn't dreaming. Which meant the knocking at his door was real. He got out of bed and ran to the wall, so that the door would cover him as it opened. He got out his staff from the cupboard near the door, which he had in case anyone came to try and kill him in his sleep.

Kitten opened the door slowly and was met by the sight of an empty room. He seemed to be playing hide and seek.

"Robin, where are you?" She called, tauntingly, which was a mistake as he was behind the door. But she was not to know that.

"Here." Robin jumped from behind the door and hit Kitten round the head, knocking her unconscious. He carried her out of the tower and put her down in a boat that was drifting towards the city. "And don't come back!" He called.


	2. Kitten accepts help!

**AN: I still don't own Teen Titans. Sorry for the shortness of the first chapter... I had no idea it would end up that short! Well, on with the fanfic.**

Kitten walked around the city, trying to think up a way to get back at Robin for the way he beat her last time. She could not be beaten that easily and she would never give in! As she walked past her house she wondered whether to go in or not. Her father would think of something, but he would end up taking all of the credit. That couldn't happen, it was her plan and she would think of a plan B. Her plans were never organised properly, she just ran in and made it up as she went along. Kitten sighed. She hated being like this, always alone and never having anyone to talk to. Her sisters were never any help, they just made fun of her and sometimes gave her really bad advice on purpose. And being evil didn't seem as fun with her record against Robin. Beaten twice! There would not be a third defeat. She would beat him this time. If only she could track down someone who would be able to help her, someone that wouldn't just refuse to or turn against her halfway through the battle.

Kitten sat down in the visitors' room to the prison. She was here to make a deal with Mumbo Jumbo. In return for his help with the attack on the tower, she'd set him free from prison. It wasn't exactly perfect, he could just run off without helping but until she came up with something better she was stuck with this. As she was thinking, the door burst open and Mumbo stormed in. "So, you think you can just walk in here and set me free? What makes you think you can do that? I've been trying to get out for years!" He yelled, sitting rather forcefully in the rooms only other chair.

"Well, I've got a plan to get you out. I have the blueprints to the building," lied Kitten, "I didn't bring them with me, but I know how to get out."

"How?" Mumbo was interested, despite his bad temper.

"You walk out through the door. Hey, how did you even know I would be here? Or that I knew how to get out?" She narrowed her eyes at him, "have you been stalking me with your crystal ball?"

"Yes. I have been watching you, as I heard about you and Robin. I was going to come and find you when I got out, actually." He got up and went to the door. "This door?"

"Yes. Let's go." Kitten walked out just behind Mumbo. To her surprise, as soon as they got out of the room he seemed to change. He got taller, and his face lost the frown. He seemed a lot younger than he had in prison.

When they were near the lake the Tower was in the middle of, Kitten went to get a boat. "What's a boat for?" Asked Mumbo, getting out a wand that was certainly too big to fit in his pocket.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" Asked Kitten, who had insisted they stopped off at her house so she could change clothes. She'd wanted to get the 'prison stink' out.

"No, and stop changing the subject. I'm not surprised Robin beat you. All you think about are clothes. Not that I have anything against clothes. Clothes are good. So are rabbits." As he said the word rabbits, he waved his wand and a bridge appeared over the water. After Kitten had stepped onto it, she realised that it was actually made up of rabbits. She really must learn how to do that... As she was lost in thought, they got to the other side.

Kitten stood at the doorway for a while, waiting for Mumbo to catch up, who was taking his time over the bridge, stopping every few steps to stroke the rabbits. After Mumbo had caught up, she knocked on the tower door.

"Hey!" Yelled Mumbo. "We take the back door!" He waved his wand and, in answer to Kittens unspoken question, a hole appeared in the wall. "We have to be careful. Some of this stuff could cost a lot to repair.

"You're so... Evil." Kitten said, walking up the rabbit bridge that had mysteriously appeared up to the hole. Robin was waiting for them with a gun in his hand.

"Hello Kitten. Three nil then?" He asked, walking towards them. As he walked forwards, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy and Kid Flash came into view. "Five on two. Checkmate."


	3. Whadaya gonna do?

**AN: I STILL don't own Teen Titans. I'M WORKING ON IT!!!! Enjoy the chapter, sorry about the wait. IT WOULD HELP IF YOU REVIEWED. breaks down into tears**

**Well, enjoy. I'll try and own Teen Titans before next chapter. I doubt it though...**

* * *

Kitten almost screamed. Here she was, at the door of the Teen Titans, almost about to get him where she wanted him and now this. He was going to win again and then kick her out. Maybe even kill her. "So, what now?" She asked Mumbo Jumbo. "Is this the part where you abandon me and run away?"

"Well, I thought I'd maybe poof away. Bye then Kitten!" He smiled and disappeared, talking the rabbits with him.

Kid Flash grabbed her arm and rescued her. As she looked up into his eyes, he smiled. "Not all of us want you dead," He whispered, before throwing her near Robin's feet. "Hey, Robin, what are you gonna do?" He asked, this time loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Well, I would kill her, but-" His voice was cut off by Kitten grabbing him round the neck. She leant in close to him and, looking like she was going to whisper something to him quietly. She screamed and hit him hard round the face and jumped out of the hole in the wall. She wasn't fast enough to avoid hearing Kid Flash yelling after her "I saved your life. Now you owe me it!"

Kitten swam away back to mainland thinking about Kid Flash. He was... Helping her. She had never been helped by any of her friends. Not by her sister, not by her father. She could do so much good here... She could help people if she turned to the Titans' side, but her father would be so angry. He would kill her first chance he got, and there was nothing she could do about it. Maybe now she had a chance at beating him... Maybe if she asked the titans' help, she could win. Or maybe... As she was thinking and wondering a sword slashed through her arm. There was no one holding it though, and it disappeared as soon as it had made a big hole in her arm.

**

* * *

**

**I KNOW IT WAS SOOO SHORT. NEXT TIME WILL BE LONGER. I'm still kind of upset that some bright spark decided it would be fun to ruin the ending of Harry Potter 7. He managed to 'drop' the details into a conversation me and this other person were having. We know everything that will happen now.**


	4. Can't You See it?

**AN: Wow! I can't believe I've got someone who reviewed... TWICE! hugs reviewer I'm a Christian too... Actually, that was gonna come into this... But not yet. Have patience reader(s).**

**Yes, I STILL don't own Teen Titans. I OWN THE SWORD THOUGH!!!! (and this fic, but a sword is way cooler.)**

* * *

Meanwhile...

Robin grinned. "Wow, I'm glad we didn't kill Kitten. I guess, maybe it would help get rid of her for a bit... But, not kill her."

Kid Flash looked at him, "Wow, you're happy today. You and Kitten decided it would be best out of three?" He asked.

Beast Boy grinned. "High five!" He exclaimed.

Robin gave them an evil glare. "Well, I'm glad I didn't kill her 'cause then this wouldn't have happened. Look at her. Then look at the blood around her."

They all saw her clutching her arm in a vain effort to stop the blood pouring out of the big hole in her arm. Her mouth was open, but none of them could hear her screams. Raven raised her arm and Kitten floated up to the window, which Kid Flash hastily unlocked.

Ten minutes later, when Raven had healed Kitten, she managed to sit up on the couch. "So, what happened to me? Last thing I remember you beat me and I jumped into the water. Did you throw a sword at me? I remember something about a sword..." Her voice trailed off as she looked out of the window, lost in thought.

"Well, no. None of us saw a sword... You could be going insane though." Beast Boy offered cheerfully.

"Shut up!" Yelled Kid Flash, immediately coming to her defence.

"Calm it Kermit," grinned Kitten weakly. "Anyone would thing you had a crush on me or something."

He turned red and looked away, just in time to see a blue flash the other end of the room. For a moment he thought he saw a vaguely human shaped silhouette in the light, but it disappeared, to be replaced by a piece of paper. He ran to it and picked it up.

"You will be next..." He read aloud. Did that mean that Kitten was attacked? Or that someone was just coming after everyone better than them? He looked at the Titans and Kitten, who didn't seem to see anything. They were all looking at him like he was mad. "Didn't you see it?" He asked.

Kitten was the only one that looked at him seriously. "Did you see a blue flash? And a sword?" She asked.

"No, it was a note. Here." He pushed the note into her hand, but it dissolved into a blue dust when she touched it.

* * *

**So, how was that? A bit rushed... I like short chapters, but lots of them. If I'm gonna try and make this a daily thing, I've got to do this. PLEASE, IF YOU'RE READING THIS, REVIEW. I MUST HAVE MORE THAN ONE READER!!!**


	5. Someone'd better be dying!

**AN: Okay, I'm not gonna update twice today. I did write two, but they're both in this one!**

**Right, I don't own Teen Titans. Maybe they'll give me it when this gets into an eight figure number of words. Hmm, ten million words. Nope. **

Kitten screamed. It wasn't that the dust hurt, it was that it seemed so weird to not be able to see something then see it. The message changed just before it disappeared. It said "You are alive?"

Kid Flash looked at her. "So, what do you think it means? You will be next... That it's gonna try and kill me?

"It said... Wait, someone must be controlling it. I couldn't see what you were looking at, maybe there was something that threw the note... And the sword!" Kitten jumped up. "It must be in this room! And... Kid Flash!"

There was a chuckle, and a blue flash that they all saw. This time, the figure stayed there. "So, you figured it out. Well, Kid Flash. Your girlfriend is right. You. Are. Next." He pulled out a sword. "But not yet. Goodbye." He disappeared.

"Wow. That was... Lucky." Mused Raven. "I thought he was gonna..." Her voice trailed off.

Kid Flash looked at Kitten. "Wow... You... Are you sure you wanna go home? Well, we can't let you go... In case you're in league with him." He looked at her.

She tried to avoid his gaze, but she couldn't seem to avert her eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked quietly, but she already knew.

He smiled. "Well, maybe he's..." He stopped talking and kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled back once they'd finished kissing. "Well... I guess I know what you mean. He won't get you. I promise you won't be next.

Killer Moth paced up and down his hallway. Where was Kitten? Where was his contact? He was meant to be coming here for his payment for the assassination of Robin. He was quite sure Robin was dead now; he just had to wait for conformation from his hit man.

A few seconds later, there was a blue flash and his friend appeared. He was dressed in black and had two scabbards on his back. He had black eyes and black hair. When he spoke it was in an English accent.

"So, you wanted me to kill Robin. No one died today, I'm sorry. I tried." He smiled in an annoying way.

"You mean I've paid you half your money, and he's not dead yet?" Killer Moth jumped out of his chair and pulled out a gun. "YOU DIDN'T BOTHER DO ANYTHING. I SHOULD KILLYOU." He sat down and took a glass from nowhere. "A drink of water?" He asked.

"No, that's fine. Water and I don't agree..." He said, smiling. "It throws me off balance."

"Very well, leave. Don't come back until Robin is dead." Killer Moth got up and left. The conversation was over.

Kitten and Kid Flash walked over into the movie theatre. Just as they got in, there was a blue flash. Kitten screamed and Kid Flash ran in-between her and the blue light. A person stepped out and the light disappeared. "So, you two want to die quietly or are you going to scream and make it very loud and nasty?"

Kid Flash ran at him and hit him in the head, but he didn't seem to feel it. The only thing that happened was that Kid Flash's fingers snapped. The other thing that happened as a result of it was that a sword managed to embed itself in his chest. He stumbled away with blood spreading all over his shirt.

Kitten screamed even more and ran over to Kid Flash's side. She kissed him for one last time before he died. One last kiss. She stopped kissing when she heard him trying to talk. "Kitten... I... Love... You... Goodbye."

**Right, two in one. xD. Enjoy it, anyone?**


	6. YouKilledHim

**I don't own Teen Titans. I STILL HAVE A SWORD. GO SWORDS.**

* * *

Kitten screamed. It wasn't that she wanted to die or anything, she just wanted to... Escape somewhere. Well, she wasn't sure what she wanted. Right now, she wanted to not die long enough to live through this. "Okay, so you killed him. What now?" She asked calmly. It was better to pretend to be in on it and survive than to scream at him and die.

He had disappeared though, but she knew he was here. Either he was watching her or he was walking away, invisible. She took the time to cry and hug his body, which she did. After about twenty minutes of that she decided to take the body to the Titans, even if they did decide she killed him.

* * *

The mysterious killer looked Killer Moth in the eye. "I didn't kill her, I got her boyfriend! You can't fire me for that! How can you fire me! I definitely will kill her this time! And do you know who she was with?" He screamed, "One of the TITANS."

Killer Moth smiled and pulled out his gun. "No, I don't think so. Or maybe... Kitten isn't going to be killed by you. I could just unkill her."

Robin hit Kitten again. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" He screamed, throwing her on the floor. "YOU KILLED HIM. YOU _KILLED_ HIM!"

She screamed and rolled away from him, trying to avoid looking at Kid Flash's corpse, which Robin had managed to leave there while he went on his mad rage. This was totally unlike the Robin she knew and hated. A kick to the head interrupted her thoughts. This beating was hurting her head, she just wanted it to stop. This can't be Robin, she thought.

**

* * *

**


	7. How Touching

**AN: Well, I'm very sorry for the absence I've had from actually posting, but… Ah… Well, never mind, I'm back again! It was actually someone who told me to update. I was going to write something before I went on my Wii anyway, so I thought I'd postpone the procrastination. **

**If that made any sense to you then please say so in a review. You can still review anyway though. Please. **

**Oh, and I still don't own Teen Titans. I still have a sword. It's a little rusty because I've been away for so long but I still have a sword… I'm upset that I still have to say it but I own this fic. There is a little confusion that is nobody's fault with another fic, but they're different fics and nobody's copied anything. Ouch, that could have been the longest author's note in the world. Eek. Well, on with the story. Eventually. Hey, why are you still reading this? Scroll down. DOWN!**

* * *

Kitten had no idea how long she was lying there. The punches and kicks kept raining down on her. Did Robin treat innocent people this way too or was it just because he was blinded by prejudice? It didn't really matter why he was doing it; the only important thing was that she found a way to stop him right now.

After about ten minutes of trying to get the words out of her mouth, Robin seemed to get bored of beating Kitten up. He fell down to his knees, staring at Kid Flash's dead body. It was the perfect time to say what she needed to say. "I- I loved him, you know," Whispered Kitten, showing for the first time in front of Robin that she wasn't the same spoilt brat that he had met before. "It wasn't my fault. You saw everything that was happening with the blue lights and stuff… Well, the same person that tried to kill me was there. He didn't seem to want me dead, just-" Her voice broke down into tears. Something had finally gone her way and now the situation was even worse than before. There was no point in looking at Robin; she knew everything that was going on in his head anyway. It was as clear as the tears running down his face.

"You- you tried though. Tell me you tried. Tell me you didn't run away as fast as your cowardly legs could carry you." Robin seemed to be acting up again. Fury was coming out again in his face. "You just left him, as soon as he died. I bet you only stopped to thank the assassin and put your eye-drops in."

Kitten tried to tell Robin everything she was thinking. The words and emotions just couldn't travel the five inches between her brain and her mouth. "You don't understand…" She sobbed. "I'm not the same as- I've changed Robin."

"What happened? I- How- Who killed him?" He wiped her tears away with his sleeve, his anger overcome with the need for the truth.

* * *

Kitten told Robin more than she had ever told anyone. How she couldn't do anything without someone taking all of the credit for it and telling her she should be better at everything than them and that they expected more of her. How she had needed to ask someone who couldn't take credit for it but had run away. How she then saw something in Kid Flash… Then she told him all of the details of their short trip.

After she finished speaking, she dared lift her gaze into Robin's eyes. He seemed to want to say something, to ask a question. After a while it seemed to have gone away and there was an awkward silence. No blue flash came in to it, there was no sword. No one to kill anyone. Perhaps she would have preferred for something to come along and break the silence.

After a few minutes her wish was granted. A blue flash came just outside the window. There was no kind of shroud here anymore. They could see the figure clearly. He had a sword strapped to his back. The same sword that was used to kill Kid Flash and almost Kitten herself. His dark hair flowed over one of his eyes, making him look like a typical teenager. This image was furthered by the black jeans he was wearing. However his shirt was probably the last thing anyone would expect to see a teenager wearing. It was a little like medieval chain mail, but there was a kind of blue sheen to it, almost as if a blue light was being shone on it from behind. Even that wasn't the strangest thing. Two large wings stuck out of his back. They didn't look very strong, but they were certainly doing their job properly because he wasn't losing any height. Evil looking eyes stared at her for a second, then looked through the window of the room below them.

Whatever happened next must have happened quickly because they didn't see it. There was the sound of breaking glass and a female sounding scream. Green light flashed in front of the window and then there was another scream. All of the light stopped.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I really hope I get round to writing another chapter but I've been doing this (and other things) for about an hour and a half. I write everything at once in a chapter or I'll forget what I'm writing. That's why everything's always so short!**


End file.
